Prophecy of the Red Moon
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: Spirit animals are never rare in the ninja world. What is rare is people who dont have one. Naruto is treated like an outcast because of it. A prophecy is about to come and destroy the spirit animals, and himself as well. how will it turn out? r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people

**Hello people! Ok, I would like to put in a few notes before the story starts. First of all, I do not own anything Naruto related. Second, I would like to say that this is a fantasy story completely made up by me, so it really doesn't have much to do with the story or manga. Now, please enjoy!**

Chapter one

Boy and girl

The village in the leaves was silent. The whole town was asleep. All but one baby boy, who was lying in his crib wide awake.

The blond hair on his head hung into his face, covering his electric blue eyes. The most noticeable feature on his face was the three whisker marks on each cheek.

This young baby was the only member of the village that had no spirit animal with him. Each member of the leaf village had their own spirit animal, which is the animal that their spirit takes the form of. The animal is with their person since the day they are born. All but this boy.

……………………………**..**

A small girl with short dark hair walked through the village. On her shoulder was a black cat, looking around with bright green eyes. The girl's pupiless, pale blue eyes looked to the right and saw something lurking in the shadows.

"Hinata-Chan, what is that?" the cat asked, turning its head and looking in the shadows.

"I think someone's in there." Said Hinata. She moved closer to the shadows and the figure jumped slightly.

"O-oh. Hinata-san, hello." Said the boy in the shadows. Hinata smiled when she got a better look at who she was talking too. The boy had spiked blond hair and electric blue eyes. On his cheeks were three whisker marks and on his forehead was a leaf shinobi headband. He lifted his hands and quickly and rubbed his eyes and cheeks. Hinata figured he was crying just a minute ago.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked kindly. Naruto stood up and walked next to her.

"Yeah." He mumbled, walking down the rode with her. The two thirteen year olds remained silent as they walked.

"Um…where's you're animal?" the cat asked. Naruto's face sunk.

"I…I don't have one." Naruto said. The cat looked surprised.

"I'm sorry. Do you know why?" the cat asked.

"Kawa-san, be quiet." Hinata said, jerking her shoulder upward, startling the cat.

"No I don't. My father won't even tell me why." Naruto said.

"Hinata-Chan, do you know why?" Kawa asked.

"If he doesn't, how would I?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at the ground silently until Hinata spoke up again.

"Naruto-kun, do you feel alone?" she asked. He looked up at her, surprise etched on his features. He didn't say anything, but nodded none the less.

"It's because I don't have an animal. No one will even look at me because of it. It's like I'm a monster." He said. Hinata listened to every word he said as he explained more about his life.

"Naruto, come back home! It's time for dinner!" a man with long blond hair called out.

"That's my father. It's just me and him at home. Well, I'll see you Hinata-san!" Naruto waved as he ran to his father. His father was Minato Uzumaki, fourth Hokage of Konoha.

"Who was that?" he asked when Naruto ran up to him.

"Hyuuga Hinata. She's from the main branch you know." Naruto said, looking up at the older version if himself. Minato thought for a moment, looking at the shrinking figure of Hinata as she walked away.

"Well, come on, it's time for dinner." He said, turning around and heading for the door. Naruto nodded and followed, a bright smile spread on his face.

………………………

"a-ah! Neji-kun! Hello cousin." Hinata gasped when she ran through the door to see him standing right there. She nearly crashed into him. Her long haired cousin looked at her with piercing pale blue eyes.

"Where were you?" he asked. Before Hinata could answer a large hawk swooped out of nowhere and landed on Neji's shoulder.

"I was out in the town. Just looking around with Kawa-san." She explained.

"Yeah! We met a boy named Naruto-kun!" Kawa added. Hinata groaned and ducked when the hawk screeched loudly, its head jerking outward.

"You know you're not supposed to go near him. He's a monster." Neji said in a some what calm voice. Hinata's eyes widened.

"No he's not. He's very nice, and lonely." Hinata said.

"You do not know him very well then. Naruto has no spirit creature because he has such raw, untapped power that the creature could not leave his body, or Naruto will die. If Naruto losses control of it, a lot of people will die instead of him. You must stay away, or you could get hurt." Neji said harshly. Hinata gasped slightly and backed away from him. Her eyes flared slightly, and the cat on her shoulder bounded off and onto the ground, the hair on its back was raised. The hawk flew off.

"Kawa-san, you do not wish to do this!" the hawk said.

"Kawa, come." Hinata said, turning away and walking back to her room.

**Now, please review. I am going to say this, if I get at least five reviews, I will update. Trust me, the story gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I caved

**Ok, I caved. Even though I only got three reviews so far, I really want to put this up, so I did. Thanks Moonfire fox and** **Tsukiko The Librarian. Tsukiko, this chapter will explain about the spirit animals a bit. Well, enjoy every one!**

Chapter 2

Prophecy

"There is a prophecy. The prophecy of the red moon. We are afraid that this prophecy may be coming up sooner than we think. Hokage-samma, what do you believe we should do about this?" an old man asked, looking at the blond standing across the table, looking at the map laid out in front of him. Looking onto the table next to Minato was a lion with a single scar running across its forehead. The scar was from a battle he and Minato were involved in many years ago.

"I believe that the prophecy is coming true as well. The prophecy of the red moon says that the dawning if an ancient moon, as full and round it can get, the sky will turn to a bloody red, over the mountain and cause a fright. I believe it is referring to ketsueki yama, where the moon will be raised right above it every thousand years." Minato explained, pointing a mountain on the map. The monkey on the old mans shoulder jumped off and took a better look at the map.

"The blood mountain? Are you sure?" The monkey asked.

"If the prophecy says the moon will turn blood red when it goes over a mountain, it must mean none other than Blood Mountain." The lion growled.

"That night is coming. Someone has to stop it." Minato added, looking back to the old man, trying to ignore the spirit animals.

"How soon do you think?" the man asked.

"Probably in a week or so Sarutobi. We have to find out how to stop it."

"What will happen?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"The spirit animals will die if the spell is cast when the moon is in the right position."

"There's a spell?"

"Yes. Someone must be at the top of the mountain to cast the spell. You do know what will happen if the spirit animals die, I assume?"

"I am afraid so. How will we know when this really is going to happen?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm not sure, but our animals will be able to tell." The Hokage said. The two men stared at each other with a stressful expression.

…………………………..

Minato peered into Naruto's room in the middle of the night. Naruto was fast asleep with a big grin on his face and drool dripping onto his pillow. Minato walked in and sat next to his son. He enjoyed watching him sleep. As he sat there he began to think back to the day he was born.

**Flashback**

The room was silent. Minato stared at his dead wife as she laid in the hospital bed. Her face covered in sweat, but she had a peaceful expression. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud, tiny scream. He quickly looked over to the table where the nurse was standing, looking at his small son.

The nurse placed a glowing hand on the baby's stomach and pulled away slowly. Red chakra swirled around her hands, and more was pulled out of the baby. The small Naruto screamed again and Minato rushed over.

"There's too much chakra meshed with his spirit Hokage-samma! I…I've never seen anything like this before!" she said, still trying to remove the chakra to make his spirit animal.

"This is rare. We have to leave it in." Minato said quietly and fearfully when his son sounded like he was in pain. The nurse didn't hear him and kept working.

"Stop it! We have to leave it in!" Minato yelled, reaching out and pressing her hand back on the baby. The chakra spirit combination seeped back in. the nurse looked at him.

"He'll die if you take it out." Minato said fiercely. The nurse nodded and handed the baby back to him. Minato took it and walked back to his dead wife.

"…this is you're mother. I don't think you should ever know that she died to give you life." Minato said. The baby looked at the beautiful woman in the bed and back at his father.

"You are more powerful than you'll ever know, and until you learn that, I will always protect you…Naruto, I will make sure of it." He said quietly.

**Please review! This time I will be patient. I will not update until I have at least three or four reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

I have a few things to say

**I have a few things to say. For one, Hinata's cat, Kawa, her name means river. Minato's lion's name Katsu means Victory. The name endings, such as san, Chan, Kun, and samma, mean different things. San is what you put at the end of someone's name that you don't know very well. Chan is for a friend that is a girl, Kun is for a boy that is a friend and samma is used for someone important. Well, please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Treated like a monster

"Hey Hinata-Chan. Where are we going today?" Naruto asked when he opened the door. Hinata, despite her cousins warnings, has still gone to see Naruto secretly, any chance she has gotten.

"Want to get some ramen?" she asked. Naruto nodded and the two raced off. Naruto managed to run faster than her. He turned the corner with a sharp turn and when Hinata caught up she saw him being picked up off the ground by a very strong and extremely tall man. The man used Naruto's shirt as a handle to hold him.

"h-hey! Let go of me!" Naruto yelled, his legs flailing, trying to kick the guy.

"Ya little monster! Ya better watch where yer runnin!" the man said in a gruff voice.

"Hey, put my friend down!" Hinata yelled, running over to them. The man looked at her and back at Naruto. He used his free hand to grab Naruto's neck and let go of his shirt. Naruto grabbed the man's large hand and tried to pry it off of his neck.

The man reached down and picked up Hinata by her shirt.

"Ya little squirt! If yer friends with this little monster, yer no better than im!" the man yelled at Hinata.

"Put…her down…" Naruto gasped, still trying to pry himself free.

"Aw, is she yer little girlfriend?" the man asked in a gruff, teasing tone. Naruto couldn't answer, his face turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"Put. Them. DOWN!" someone yelled from behind them. The man turned around to see a boy with a grey jacket with a furry hood, and a small white dog sitting on his head.

"Kiba-kun! Help us!" Hinata exclaimed, trying to get out of the man's grasp. Naruto's face grew darker as he ran out of breath. Kiba put his dog down and fed it something. The dog's fur became course and turned red.

Kiba crouched on the ground and did several hand signs.

"Ninja art of beast mimicry!" Kiba exclaimed. His face turned fierce and his dog jumped on his back.

"Man-beast clone!" Kiba exclaimed. His dog changed into a clone of Kiba and jumped next to him. Both of them began to run and they both twisted their bodies and spun into the air.

"man-beast ultimate taijutsu!" the real Kiba yelled. "FANG OVER FANG!" he exclaimed as they spun so fast they flew through the air and hit the man, knocking Hinata and Naruto to the ground.

Somebody ran up, caught both of them and moved them away from the falling man before they hit the ground. Naruto was gasping for breath when the person put them on the ground. Hinata looked up and saw who helped them out. Rock Lee was standing there in all his green spandex glory.

"Are you guys ok?" Kiba asked, running over to them.

"Yes, thank you Kiba-kun." Hinata said. Naruto coughed and sputtered, his face finally going back to its normal color.

"Y-yeah, thanks." He said after taking a deep breath. Kiba looked up and jumped back slightly when he saw Lee.

"Um, hi…who are you?" Kiba asked. His dog waddled up next to him and Kiba patted its head.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee said.

"Thanks for helping my friend. Uh, where's you're spirit animal?" Kiba asked. As if on cue, a small, chibi-like dragon swooped out of the air and landed next to lee.

"This is Kaji-san." Lee introduced.

"Well, I am Inuzuka Kiba. This is Akamaru." He introduced.

"Thank you for the help Lee-san." Hinata said politely. Akamaru whimpered slightly and laid on his side.

"Akamaru, are you ok?" Kiba asked. The dog said nothing, just whimpered again.

"I better go take him home, my sister will see if he's ok." Kiba said, scooping up his dog and walking away.

"Bye Kiba-kun!" Hinata called. Kiba raised a hand and waved over his shoulder.

"Lee-san, why did you help us? You don't even know us." Naruto asked when he stood up.

"You needed help and fast, so I thought I would do the right thing. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go find Guy-sensei." Lee said as he and his dragon walked away. Naruto stared after him, his eyebrows raised.

"See, that's what I meant by people treating me like a monster." Naruto said to Hinata, looking at the unconscious man laying in the street.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? You look pale." Hinata said as they headed back to his home, deciding not to get ramen after all.

"Not really sure. My stomach hurts." He said. Once they got back to his house Hinata headed back to her home.

"I've had enough excitement for one day. Feel better soon Naruto-kun." She called as she walked down the road. He nodded silently and walked in.

"Hm? Naruto? You ok, you look sick?" his father asked when he walked in the room. Naruto slumped onto the chair and groaned.

"Not really. I feel sick. That and some guy almost suffocated me today." Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Minato exclaimed. Naruto explained everything that happened.

"That was nice of those boys. Get to bed and rest. Maybe you'll feel better after a while." He said. Naruto nodded and walked over to his bedroom. Minato looked at the lounging lion next to him. The lion looked up at him.

"Katsu, you know what this means?" Minato asked. The lion's face sunk and he nodded.

"The night is coming closer." Katsu said.

**Ok! Please review, then I will update once I get ten of them! Yes, ten!**


	4. Chapter 4

I have a treat for every one

**I have a treat for every one! I have been getting reviews that say my chapters are short; sadly this one isn't any longer. But I will update two times today!! Yahoo! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Start of a journey

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the park, in the shadow of a large tree. Hinata was stroking Kawa absentmindedly. She turned her attention to Naruto who slid onto the ground and let out a loud groan.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" she asked when he grabbed his stomach.

"I-I feel l-like my stomach is on f-fire." Naruto mumbled. Hinata felt his forehead.

"You're really warm Naruto-kun. We should get you back home." Hinata said, helping him stand up. Naruto groaned again as she helped him home.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed when he fell to the ground and a red chakra surrounded him. He looked up at her with a pained expression; his eyes were blood red with black slits for pupils, the whisker marks were more defined and his fingernails were long and sharp. His teeth sharpened as well. He fell to the ground with a scream of pain. The red chakra around him took a form around him, making him look like he was a fox.

"NARUTO! Oh crap!!" Minato exclaimed, running over to them. He was sitting outside reading his book when he saw them.

"DAD!" Naruto screamed, reaching out to him. Minato ran over, pushed Hinata out of the way, knocking her to the ground and sending Kawa flying. He picked up Naruto and quickly helped Hinata up. Minato ran back to his house, followed by Hinata. He didn't even care that she was following him. Naruto screamed in pain and they picked up the pace. Minato ran through the yard of his home and when Hinata tried to follow him in, Katsu the lion jumped up and held her back with a loud roar.

"You may not go in!" he growled.

"Katsu, let her in, she didn't do this. She's his friend." Minato said quickly as he opened the door. Naruto moaned again as they ran through. Katsu stared at Hinata curiously, and then followed them in.

Once they got into the home, Minato laid Naruto on his bed, did a few hand signs and placed his glowing hands on Naruto's head. Naruto grew silent and he didn't look like he was as much pain.

"Is he going to be ok?" Hinata asked urgently.

"I'm not sure." Minato panted.

"He will be for a while. But this cant be good. The prophecy is becoming true. I was afraid of this."

"What prophecy?" Hinata asked.

"w-what's happening…t-to m-me?" Naruto sobbed. His face was stained with tears.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered fearfully as Naruto whimpered slightly.

"Is he sick or something? What's with this strange chakra?" Hinata asked, staring at him with her special jutsu activated.

"The prophecy. Once the red moon arrives, Naruto's as good as dead." The Hokage said sadly. Hinata looked up at him quickly.

"Can't anything be done about this?" she asked, tears forming. She couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pain.

"Well…yes, but it's dangerous." He said.

"Then I'll go. I have to help my friend!" she said.

"Did you not hear the 'it's dangerous' part?" he said urgently.

"Yes, I heard it! I want to help though! Just tell me where to go and I'll go and stop this from happening!" Hinata persisted. Minato could see that there was nothing he could do or say that would change her mind. He had no choice but to tell her where to go.

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sad, another short chapter

**Sad, another short chapter. Oh well, please enjoy! I do not own Naruto, but I do own their spirit animals! Hahaha! **

Chapter 5

Mission

"Kawa-san, are you ok?" Hinata asked, just before leaving the village with her packed bag. The cat shook her head.

"Hinata-Chan, I do not feel that I should go. But I will go because you need me." Kawa said with a deep nod.

"Wait! Hinata-san!" someone yelled behind her. She spun around to see the Minato himself running to her.

"Yes Hokage-samma?" she asked. Once he got over to her he grabbed her hand and put something in it. She looked and saw a necklace with a very rare jewel attached to it. She looked up at him, her eyes showed how surprised she was.

"It's from Naruto. He told me there's some kind of enchantment on it, but he wouldn't tell me what it was." he said.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. She turned and walked out the gateway, and headed right for the mountains. She put the necklace on as she walked.

The more she thought about the prophecy she was told about, the more worried she grew. She picked up the pace and she began to wonder how Naruto was doing. Kawa was hanging around her neck limply, like she was a fur scarf.

"Kawa-chan, are you ok?" Hinata asked after the cat wasn't moving. The cat's bright eyes opened a crack.

"Yes. I just feel so weak." Kawa said. Hinata smiled slightly and let her spirit animal sleep.

Hinata walked for hours until she came to a small outpost town. She wandered in and found a small, almost empty spot to rest. She walked into the small building and smiled at the woman behind the bar table. The woman had waist length black hair and such dull, brown eyes that looked as if she didn't have a clue at what was going on around her.

"Hello, do you mind if I rest here a bit?" Hinata asked. The woman looked at her with her pale eyes and nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" the woman asked; her voice blank and hollow.

"No thank you. I have my own stuff." Hinata said, taking a seat and digging around in her bag.

"Would you're cat like anything?" she said in the same emotionless voice. Hinata shook her head and pulled out a bag of animal food and a bento box for herself.

"Kawa-Chan, do you want something to eat?" Hinata asked. The black cat lifted her head and shook it.

"Don't you want to keep up you're strength?" Hinata asked. Kawa perked up and jumped onto the seat next to her. Hinata handed her some food and began to eat her own.

"A leaf shinobi like you shouldn't be way out here. These mountains are dangerous." Said the woman. Hinata looked at her, a few grains of rice sticking to her cheeks.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"My name is not important." Said the woman. She turned and walked to a door behind the counter.

"Something isn't right about her." Kawa said, jumping back up onto Hinata's shoulders.

"Really?" Hinata asked, looking at her small companion.

"I sense something dark about her." the cat said, her green eyes glowing brighter than they normally should.

"Yes, something really dark." The cat said, its eyes returning to normal.

"Maybe we should go then." Hinata said, putting her bento box back in her bag. Kawa nodded and they slipped out of the building.

Inside the room the woman went into were three other people.

"My friends, the girl is going to the mountains." The first woman said in a calm voice. The smallest girl in there was probably around ten years old, she had short pink hair held back by a blue head band. Her eyes had no white in them at all, instead a dark grey. Her eyes were otherwise purple.

The girl next to her had a round face with narrow, light blue eyes gave no reflections of the light around them. Her long, light blue hair matched her eyes, both dull and they looked slightly glazed over. Her hair went down to the center of her back. A smirk grew on her face and reveled slight fangs.

The final girl was the oldest, but she was still very young. Probably around twenty years old. She had hair that would reach the floor if she didn't have it tied back into a ponytail on the top of her head. Her green almond shaped eyes had an interesting pattern drawn around them, most of the lines ended up swirling down past her jaws and to her neck. She was by far the tallest of the four. The middle was the fiercest looking one.

"Then we must stop her from getting to it." The blue haired one hissed with a wide smirk.

"Calm yourself Aya; we need to tell the master first." Said the smallest.

**I need a total of 13 reviews before I update! **


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooo sorry, but this is the shortest chapter yet

**I am sooo sorry, but this is the shortest chapter yet! Wah!! I do not own Naruto. Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 6

Cliffs

Hinata cautiously moved across the small cliff, clinging to the wall and trying to avoid looking down at the bottom at all costs. She was terrified to fall. Kawa was walking in front of her, making sure the small ledge was stable.

"Come on Hinata-Chan, you can make it, there's more space to walk just around the corner." Kawa said, looking back at her. Hinata was drenched in a cold sweat, absolutely terrified at what she was doing.

"Kawa-Chan, I-I can't do this!" Hinata shrieked. Kawa walked over to her, grabbed the bottom of her pants with her jaw and tugged, coaxing Hinata to move.

"Please tell me there's plenty of room to move around the corner." Hinata said in a begging tone. Kawa let go and turned the corner.

"Yes, come on." Kawa called. Hinata carefully placed one foot on the other side and turned, letting out a small yelp as she did. She couldn't open her eyes out of fear so she used her foot to see how much room was there.

"Hinata-Chan, you made it! Come on, we're almost up there." Kawa said, hopping back on Hinata's shoulders. She opened her eyes again and looked up. The ketsueki yama was closer than ever. The night was getting late and the moon was almost full.

"I only have a day or so." Hinata thought out loud. Kawa nodded and they continued to move. There was enough room for her to walk without clinging to the wall of the mountain. She took one step and a high pitched sound filled her eardrums, causing her to fly off balance and ending up at the edge of the cliff. The stone beneath her crumbled and she fell.

She screamed as she fell down. She gathered as much chakra she could in her hands and feet and held onto the wall. She managed to stay on the wall and got to climb up to a stable area. She sat there and looked around. She couldn't see where the noise came from but her ears began to ring again.

She covered her ears and looked around, but there was still no sign of someone causing it.

Suddenly something flew out over a mountain ledge and swooped down at her. It was a woman with long light blue hair with wings made of chakra. Her jaw was opened wide and Hinata turned on her byakugan, quickly examining the strange jutsu.

The strange woman swooped down on top of her, but pulled up just before actually hitting her. Hinata could see her chakra disappear. The woman kept doing that, as if eating away her chakra until she was basically wiped out. She collapsed, along with Kawa.

"Naruto-kun…I-I'm sorry…" she whispered before losing consciousness. The woman swooped down one final time and picked her up. She glided away to who knows where.

**I am going to update two times again, just because this one was short. But please review this chapter too!**


	7. Chapter 7

I swear, they will get longer

**I swear, they will get longer!! (Ducks and covers head when angry mob comes) just keep reading!!**

Chapter 7

The rescue squad

Minato sat at Naruto's bed, watching his son toss and turn in pain. Naruto was drenched in a cold sweat and he was still covered in the red chakra. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his father.

"w-where's…H-Hinata?" he asked. Minato shrugged.

"Somewhere in the mountains. I don't know where exactly." He said truthfully. Naruto groaned again and pulled something out from under his pillow. It looked exactly like the necklace he gave Hinata.

"In the jewel…what do you see?" Naruto asked, handing him the necklace. Minato took it and looked in.

"It's something like the outside of a castle on a mountain…she made it to ketsueki yama!" Minato exclaimed joyfully. Naruto winced but Minato saw a small smile spread across his face. Something in the jewel caught his attention. He looked back and saw a man walk to her, his long raven colored hair tied back and his eyes red.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing the expression on his fathers face. The man in the jewel leaned in on Hinata and whispered something in her ear, then ripped the necklace off of her.

"n-nothing." he said. "Naruto, I have to go somewhere really quick, I'm going to have Katsu stay here and watch you, ok?" he added. Naruto nodded and the large cat walked in as Minato left.

Minato went to the center of the village and called for a meeting with all the most promising young genin. All that showed up was a boy with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair tied back in a ponytail, a jaguar cub on his shoulders, a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes and a white kitten in her arms, and the boy named Kiba Inuzuka.

"You three are needed for a very important mission. You are needed to go to the ketsueki yama to rescue Hyuuga Hinata. And to save all spirit animals. Do you except?" Minato asked. The three looked at each other and back at him. They nodded and the Hokage proceeded to explain about the mission.

"You must get there and defeat whoever is responsible for this before the full moon comes. You only have two days, so be quick. Get whatever you need ready and meet at the gate in ten minutes. I will meet you there." Minato said before leaving in a rush. The three nodded and they ran back to their homes.

The pink haired girl ran through her house and stopped suddenly when her mother stopped her in the door way.

"Sakura, what did the Hokage want?" she asked. The white kitten jumped from her arms and ran to her room.

"Not now mom! I'm in a hurry. I got an important mission to get to." She said, running past her.

"CHA! Stop treating me like a child old lady!" Inner Sakura screamed, punching the air.

Kiba ran to his door and called out, "hey Akamaru! Bring my bag, we got a mission!" the small dog ran out with an already packed bag. Kiba always kept one in case he was in a hurry.

The boy with the pony tail ran into his own home and saw his father sitting in one of the rooms as he rushed past.

"Shikamaru, what're you doing home? Weren't you just with the Hokage?" his father called as he went past.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as he ran past the room. Within a minute he rushed past again.

"It's a drag, but I have to go on a mission." He said, stopping for only a minute, then running back to the gate.

He met up with the others at the gate and the Hokage hurried over to them.

"Be careful and remember, you have a limited time." He said as he opened the gate.

"Hai Hokage-samma." They all said together. Minato nodded and they ran out, heading right for the mountains.

**Trust me; the next chapter is going to be sooo much longer. So, I'm gonna need at least 15 or 16 reviews before I update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Man, you people review fast! Ok, I hope you like this one too! there is one naughty word in this chapter. i do not own naruto**

Chapter 8

In the castle

The new squad hurried over the mountainous area, making it to the castle faster than Hinata did. The grounds were empty so they cautiously walked though it.

"It looks like a garden." Sakura said, taking note of all the trees and bushes. Shikamaru and Kiba nodded in agreement and continued to move.

"what're all these things doin' on a mountain anyway??" inner sakura asked loudly.

They all stopped in their tracks when they saw a familiar figure walking off in the distance.

"Is that…" Sakura started.

"Hinata-Chan!" Kiba yelled, jumping out of the bushes.

"Baka Kiba!" Shikamaru said angrily, pulling him back down. It was Hinata. She was wearing a white robe that looked almost like wisps of smoke when it was blown by the wind. She looked over to where they were hiding. Her eyes were no longer pale blue, but instead glowing red. Her byakugan was activated, and it looked like she couldn't control what she was doing. She walked over to them and stared.

"Hinata-Chan, are you ok?" Sakura asked when she got a better look at her. Hinata stood staring at them when suddenly she turned around and brought her hands to her mouth.

"MASTER! INTRUDERS!" she screamed as loud as she could. Before any of them knew it three more women swept out of no where, one with a little girl.

They grabbed onto and held the three down. The one holding down Shikamaru was the same one at the tavern Hinata stopped at before. The one holding Sakura was the one that captured Hinata and she was licking her lips, as if dying to take a bite of the pink haired girl she was holding. The woman holding down Kiba was the oldest. The youngest girl stood next to Hinata, with a smile spread across her face as she admired her friends work. Hinata looked at her, and then back at her old friends.

"H-Hinata-Chan, what's wrong with you?" Sakura gasped when she saw a smirk grow on her face as well. Hinata didn't say anything, but turned her head and looked over her shoulder. Two figures walked over to them.

"Pst! Hey, guys, check it out, she doesn't have Kawa with her." the white kitten said, digging her claws into Sakura's shoulders, causing Sakura to wince.

"You're right Yuki-san." The jaguar admitted.

"Gina-Mia, be quiet." Shikamaru said to his spirit animal. The jaguar nodded and looked up when the new figures were on top of them.

The man had long raven colored hair that was tied back and his eyes were red. The boy next to him looked a lot like him. His raven colored hair was spiked back, but his eyes were dark grey instead of red. The man put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the squad.

"Sasuke, get their spirit animals." The man said. Sasuke looked up at him.

"But oni-san, only you know how to do that." He said.

"Foolish brother, take the animal, and use you're sharingan to see the bond. Then cut it." The man said. Sasuke nodded and his grey eyes turned red. He grabbed Gina-Mia and took out a kunai knife.

"GINA-MIA!" Shikamaru yelled, trying to get out of the girls grasp. Sasuke raised the blade and slashed it down in between Shikamaru and his animal. He slashed the spirit bond, the bond that held the animal to their person, the bond that kept the human from being an empty shell of a being. The cat went limp after giving Sasuke a good cut across his face, cutting his right eye. Shikamaru's head felt heavy and his eyes drooped, then he fell to his knees.

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!!" Sakura and Yuki screamed together. Kiba stared at Sasuke and his brother fearfully. Akamaru growled and bared his teeth, but stayed on Kiba's head.

"GAH!! That damn cat got my eye!! Oni-san, help me!" Sasuke screamed, throwing Gina-Mia to the ground, past his brother. The man just stared with a small smirk as Sasuke held his hand against his bleeding eye. He fell to the ground and tried to stop the bleeding, and the man still did nothing.

"Heh, Itachi-samma, may I please do away with this one?" the girl holding Sakura asked eagerly. Her tongue slipped between her teeth and she liked the air, extremely close to Sakura's face. Sakura shuddered and felt a little of her chakra disappear.

"Calm you're self Aya-Chan. The Cho clan will not be helped if you do not follow my orders." Itachi said in a threatening voice. The girl named Aya Cho whimpered and held herself back. Kiba jerked his body to the right, almost getting out of the grasp but no such luck. He looked at the shaking and sobbing Sasuke, his eye still bleeding heavily, to Shikamaru, who stared at the ground with a blank expression.

"You're heartless! How can you let your own brother bleed like that?" Kiba asked angrily.

"I do not care for his well being, I only care about the prophecy coming true." Itachi said, looking down at his brother again. Sasuke looked up quickly, shock written all over his face.

"Oni-san…" Sasuke whispered.

"You may release him Kaigan-Chan." Itachi said. The woman nodded and dropped Shikamaru, who landed with a loud thud.

"Nina-Chan…" Itachi said, turning to the youngest. The girl nodded and ran over to Shikamaru. She knelt down and put her fingers under Shikamaru's chin and lifted his head up so she could look into his eyes. He looked obediently. She was as gentle as she could be.

"Do not be gentle! He is the enemy!" Itachi declared. Nina nodded and looked back at the boy.

Nina's eyes began to glow red, along with his own. His eyes widened and he tried to look away. She trapped him.

"N…no…STOP IT!" Shikamaru screamed. Every one jumped back in surprise. Without his spirit animal he wasn't supposed to do anything of his own free will. He was supposed to do anything that the person holding his animal hostage wanted. They looked over to the jaguar, which was now barely standing up. Every muscle in its body shaking and its right side dripping a very small amount of blood from when he fell.

The jaguar cub bounded as fast as its little weak legs could carry him. He jumped in to the air and landed and Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru fell all the way to the ground, unconscious.

Every one stared. They were all shocked at what just happened. None of it was supposed to happen when they were separated like that.

"Shikamaru-kun…" someone whispered in a soft voice. They all looked over to see Hinata, her eyes returning to their original pale blue color. Her hands reached up and touched her head, a pained expression on her face.

"Hinata-Chan!" Sakura exclaimed. The girl that was holding onto her spun her around so fast sakura almost fell to the ground.

"Be quiet you!" Aya exclaimed. She pushed Sakura into Kaigan's hands. Aya did several hand signs and chakra wings formed from her back.

"Come here little snack!" Aya said, stretching her neck as far as it would go towards Sakura. Sakura screamed in fear when the deformed woman inched closer, her mouth open wide.

"G…get…off of…her…" Shikamaru said weakly, trying to get up. He fell back to the ground, unconscious yet again. Itachi ran over to Aya, stepping on Shikamaru in the process, causing him to moan.

"Aya! You cannot do that!" he screamed punching her in the face. Aya flew back and looked at Itachi.

"You follow my orders or I will make it so you're clan never goes back to normal." Itachi hissed. Aya nodded and sat up.

"Itachi-samma, what about her?" the final girl asked, nodding her head to Hinata, who was still holding her head.

"Nina, you deal with her. Taki, Aya, Kaigan, come with me. We will put them in the dungeons." Itachi said, turning around again. The girls nodded and each grabbed an intruder. Aya's chakra wings disappeared. Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, his hand covered in blood and the right half of his face was as well. He watched everything that had happened, very interested and scared at what was happening.

When Itachi passed he stopped for a brief moment, and looked at his bloody brother. Sasuke gave him a pleading look, but Itachi ignored him. When the girls walked past, two ignored them, but Aya kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke bent forward and gasped in pain, a small amount of blood dripped from his mouth.

Nina lifted Hinata's head and both their eyes began to glow red. Hinata's face changed into a blank expression and Nina turned her around. Hinata was the only girl that Itachi allowed to roam around the castle. Hinata walked gracefully across the grounds and back into the castle, leaving Nina alone with Sasuke.

"…" Nina looked down at Sasuke, who was sobbing again. Her expression showed pity, and he noticed it.

"Oni-san lied to me. He didn't care about me at all." Sasuke whispered. Nina knelt next to him.

"Don't be such a woos. He said he would let you help him." she said, wrapping a gauze roll around his head and over his cut eye. Sasuke looked at her with his good eye.

"This is just how he treats us helpers." She added with a sad sigh.

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he promised to restore my clan." She said quietly.

**I'm going to need at least 20 reviews this time! Only because I'm still working on the next few chapters. Be patient readers! **


	9. Chapter 9

Again, couldn't wait to update

**Again, couldn't wait to update. Now, thank you for the reviews, and this chapter I think is going to be the longest so far. Umm…I think that's it. Oh yeah, I do not own Naruto, but I do own all of their spirit animals!! Hahahah!**

Chapter 9

Race against time

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sakura asked somberly.

"Tonight's the night of the full moon. We don't have much time." Kiba said, slumping onto a chair that was in his cell. Sakura paced around her own cell, Yuki staying by her feet, almost like she was scared to leave her. Kiba grabbed onto the bars of his cell and looked into the one across from his. Shikamaru was lying on the ground on his side, to weak to get up. Under his left arm was Gina-Mia, sleeping. Shikamaru held onto his fur to make sure they wouldn't get separated again.

"Shikamaru-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked, making sure he was fine. Shikamaru moved his head and looked at her.

"…n-not sure…" he mumbled weakly. Sakura sighed and went back to pacing.

"Rrrh…this is insane! We're all gonna die here!" Kiba yelled, punching the stone wall.

"Kiba-kun, don't say that." Sakura said harshly.

"Are you kidding me? In just an hour or two the prophecy will come true, and the spirit animals will die! Do you know what happens when they die?" Kiba yelled. Sakura remained quiet, she honestly didn't know.

"What will happen?" Sakura asked.

"If the spirit animals die, we will too." Shikamaru said over Kiba's annoyed yells. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.

"The only reason I didn't die was because Gina-Mia was only unconscious. If Sasuke did throw him harder or anything, I would be dead." Shikamaru said, looking at Gina-Mia with a sad look.

"How are we going to get out?" Sakura asked again, looking up at the top of the cell.

"Say please." A voice said. They heard a door close and footsteps heading over to their cells. Sasuke came in with a somber expression.

"You…!" Shikamaru snarled, wincing slightly as he raised his head off of the ground. Sasuke turned his head and looked at him with his good eye.

"That jaguar of yours has a lot of spunk." Sasuke said. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Why do you want to help us?" Kiba asked, grabbing onto the bars of his cell again.

"Because I want my brother defeated as much as you guys." He said, walking over to Sakura's cell and unlocked it. Sakura picked up Yuki quickly and held her tight when he opened the door.

Sasuke went over to Kiba's cell and let him out. When he went to Shikamaru's cell and unlocked it he realized something.

"Cant you get up?" Sasuke asked when Shikamaru didn't move.

"No! Thanks to you, me and Gina-Mia-kun can't get up and do anything!" Shikamaru snarled. Sasuke looked guilty and he walked over to him.

"c'mon, I'll help you." Sasuke said, bending down and reaching out to help him. With a gasp of pain Shikamaru slapped him away. He didn't trust him at all.

"Get out of the way. C'mon Shikamaru-kun." Kiba snapped, pushing Sasuke to the ground and helping Shikamaru up. Akamaru whimpered and slipped off of Kiba and onto the ground. Yuki let out a whimper as well.

"It's getting close. Come on, you can trust me! I'll show you to the room, and I'll help you get you're friend back! You just have to trust me." Sasuke said. The three looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Fine." Shikamaru said suddenly, startling the others. Gina-Mia opened his blue eyes and looked up, then growled at Sasuke.

"Relax; he's on our side now." Shikamaru said calmly. The cub looked at him, and back to the one eyed boy. Sasuke nodded and the cub relaxed.

"Lets go, it's this way!" Sasuke said, running down the hall. Sakura grabbed one of Shikamaru's arms and put it over her shoulders. Kiba did the same thing and they made sure that their animals had a good grip of them. They followed Sasuke closely as they ran up the stairs and through the many halls.

"How much time?" sakura asked.

"About an hour!" Sasuke said.

"That should be enough time, right?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Hard to say. It's four against six if we can't get Hinata on our side." He said. He began to put less and less weight on the others and more on his own feet.

"Feeling better?" Sakura asked with a smile. All he did was nod.

"Argh! Get down!!" Sasuke screamed, rolling onto the ground, just barley dodging Aya Cho as she swooped down from the ceiling. Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba fell to the ground quickly; all feeling like some chakra was sucked from them.

"Despite my master's orders, I will have my feast tonight!" Aya laughed manically. They got up when she rose into the air. She spun around and dove behind the three, none of them realizing she was there.

"Guys get down!!" Sasuke screamed, running over and pushing them out of the way. There was a splatter of blood when she and Sasuke collided.

The blood belonged to Aya. When Sasuke pushed the others out of the way, none of them saw the kunai in his hands. He pierced the evil woman in the stomach but she was still standing. Sasuke's sharingan flared but he was too close. Aya laughed as she sucked away his chakra. All of them received a shock when dark blue chakra bubbled from his back and begin to swirl around him. He pushed Aya away and the chakra took the form of a snake around him. As quick as he could he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Sakura. She looked at it and saw it was a necklace with a jewel attached.

"Give it to Hinata-san!" Sasuke called. Aya hissed like a cat almost and he turned his attention back to her.

"Get out of here! Go stop Itachi!" Sasuke yelled to the others, taking out another kunai. His voice was coarse and rough. The three nodded and ran to the next room, just as there was another splatter of blood, they just couldn't tell who it belonged to.

The next room was dark, there was light, but it was very dim. Kiba let go of Shikamaru and used his nose to sniff his way to the hidden door. Akamaru joined him.

"This way guys." Kiba whispered. Akamaru ran over to them and helped his owner. Sakura still had Shikamaru's arm around her shoulder, making sure he will be ok.

"You leave my master alone!" someone screamed. They couldn't see who it was or where it came from, but the did hear Kiba yell and they felt him crash into them. Akamaru yelped and Shikamaru caught him easily.

Torches suddenly lit up on the walls and they could see their attacker. It was Kaigan, her eyes glowing red with anger. She pulled out a string that was covered in blades and shuriken, and looked like she was getting ready to throw it at them.

"NO WAY SHE GETTING ME WITH THAT!!" inner sakura screamed angrily. Sakura and Shikamaru got ready to charge, pulling out as many kunai they could hold when Kiba got up and held them back, his nose broken and bleeding like crazy.

"Go find Hinata-Chan, she's mine." Kiba snarled. The other two nodded and ran, each feeling slightly ashamed that they left their friend to a vicious, monster like woman. Kiba knelt down and fed something to Akamaru, whose fur turned red after he swallowed. Kaigan threw the rope at him, the blades slashing at his skin, but she wasn't able to get them around him.

The two ran through the door when crashing could be heard. The door slammed shut and they looked around.

"S-Sakura-Chan, I-I don't feel well." Yuki whimpered.

"Gah, the moon is coming up!" Shikamaru growled as they ran. Both of them skidded to a halt, Shikamaru's legs giving out on him as he did. He was still too weak. Standing above them was Taki, an evil grin spread across her face. Shikamaru got up as fast as he could.

"My master will not be defeated by squirts like you! If I get rid of you, Itachi-samma he will love me!" she exclaimed, little anime like hearts popping in her eyes. Sakura, Yuki, Shikamaru, and Gina-Mia all sweat dropped.

"That lady has issues." Gina-Mia said, looking up at Shikamaru.

"SAY AGAIN?!" Taki exclaimed. Gina-Mia opened his mouth with a smirk but Shikamaru quickly closed his mouth.

"Uh, Sakura-Chan, I think I'm gonna be the one who has to fight her. Wish me luck." He said quickly. Sakura nodded and ran out.

"I was hopping I'd fight you!" Taki said, lunging at him. Shikamaru ducked, pulled out a kunai and gave her a cut that ran from her chest, to her waist as she jumped over him. She fell to the ground and skidded into a wall. Shikamaru straightened up and he thought he won. But when she stood up her eyes were black and her teeth sharpened.

_No way…is she some kind of demon?_ Shikamaru thought. The demonic woman charged at him again.

Sakura slammed the door shut as fast as she could, afraid to see what that woman was doing to her friend. The last thing she heard was a scream.

She ran into the well lit room but stopped when she saw Hinata sitting in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so peaceful.

"H…Hinata-Chan?" sakura asked, walking over to her. Before she knew it, Hinata was on top of her, she was on the floor and there was a blade held against her throat.

"H-Hinata-Chan! Stop! It's me!" Sakura screamed. Hinata seemed like she had no idea what was going on around her, but she still cocked her head to the side like a puppy.

"It's me! Haruno Sakura! You're friend!" she screamed when the cold metal of the blade was held closer to her neck.

"S…Sakura-Chan…?" Hinata whispered. Sakura nodded a little and felt Yuki slip from between the two girls.

"Hinata-Chan! Stop it! Remember why you came here in the first place!" sakura yelled, trying to get her to fight whatever was controlling her. Again, Hinata cocked her head.

"To help you're friends!" sakura said. Hinata loosened her grip and Sakura was able to slip out from under her. She quickly dug into her pockets when she remembered something. She pulled out the necklace Sasuke tossed her and she tossed it to Hinata. She grabbed it and looked into the jewel. When she looked in closely she nearly fainted. She saw Naruto, lying in his bed, still surrounded by the red chakra. She began to sob when she saw Naruto scream in pain.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata screamed into the jewel. Sakura crawled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He won't make it if you're like this. Go find Kawa-san." Sakura said. Hinata's eyes changed back to pale blue and she nodded, and then ran away. Sakura stood up and looked to the final door.

_There's the door. Beyond that is Itachi. No way I can defeat him on my own._ She thought.

**Ha! The next chapter has the biggest fight I've written, though it might not be the best, it's still gonna rock!! Now, if you want me to post it up, then I'm going to need at least three or four more reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

Looky, looky, a new chapter

**Looky, looky, a new chapter! This whole chapter isn't very long, but it is one big fight! Uh, well, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Out of time

Sakura stood outside the door. She was shaking slightly and she reached out. She turned the knob and the door swung open. She stared in and saw Itachi standing with his back facing her, Nina standing next to him, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well done, you're the only one who managed to get past the others." Itachi said, not even looking at her. Sakura began to shake even more out of fear. Nina spun around and looked at her.

"Nina, go stall her, I must get ready." Itachi said, looking down at the ten year old. Nina nodded and suddenly her eyes turned black, no color in them at all. Itachi bent down and picked up a large wooden staff that had a red crystal on the tip.

Nina charged at Sakura and she barley had any time to pull out anything to defend herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Young Uchiha, brother of the master…" Aya said, pinning Sasuke to the wall. "I do not care how precious you are to the master, I will kill you!" she screamed. Sasuke squirmed and tried to get out, but Aya held on tighter. She put her mouth so close to his face and sucked in his chakra.

"y-you're wrong! He doesn't care about me at all!" Sasuke yelled, his leg flinging up and kicking her in the stomach. She flew back and Sasuke pulled out two shuriken. He threw them and they each sliced at her chakra wings.

"W-WHAT THE??" she screamed when her chakra disappeared. Sasuke pulled out what looked like a paper bomb.

"Courtesy of 'the master'." He said. Aya fell to the ground and stared. The paper he was holding was a devise that sucks chakra away. He managed to put them on the shuriken before Aya knew it.

"W-why would master give you that?!" Aya exclaimed.

"Incase you went crazy." Sasuke said. Aya got up and ran at Sasuke, a lot of blades in each hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Little beastie boy wants to play fetch. Well then, GO GET IT!" Kaigan screamed, throwing a light bomb at Kiba. In mid air the bomb exploded and the room was illuminated brightly. Kiba screamed and Akamaru whimpered.

"Kaigan won, beastie boy lost! Ha!" she said with a quick victory jump. She spun around and her ears perked.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru screamed, falling to his knees and grabbing his head. The site before him was too awful to bear. Taki had completely changed. Her eyes black and bug like, every tooth in her mouth sharpened to a point and jutted from her mouth. Her ears pointed back like horns.

She somehow grew three more arms, one under each original arm, and one coming from her back. A tail grew, as well as two demon wings.

"_Demonic blood illusions!_" she said in a disgusting, gurgling like sound. Shikamaru looked at his hands and it looked like the skin began to melt off, along with the muscles. Blood poured from his melting hands, leaving only freshly picked, white bones. Shikamaru screamed, and then vomited on the floor.

"_Silly boy. Cant tell illusions from real life._" Taki smirked. Shikamaru was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He looked at his skeleton like hands and realized what she said was true. He got up quickly and saw Gina-Mia shaking in fear.

"Gina-Mia-kun, relax, I'm fine." He said quietly. Gina-Mia nodded and Shikamaru did several hand signs.

"Suffocating darkness jutsu!" he said quickly. A dark shadow shot out at the demonic girl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura pinned Nina to the ground, there was a blade sticking through both of Nina's knee caps. Nina screamed and fainted. As quick as she could, Sakura got up and using up the last of her courage charged at Itachi. She reached for his staff, figuring it had to do with the prophecy. Without even turning around Itachi flung the staff's bottom upward, jabbing Sakura right in the gut, causing her to fall with a gasp of pain.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Hinata screamed, running into the room.

"You're all too late, foolish girls." Itachi said with a smirk, raising the staff into the air as the moon rose above them.

**It's not done yet! I need more reviews, then I'll update. But then, it might help to finish it first. Heh, heh. I'll get it up as soon as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

Here you go readers

**Here you go readers! Just finished it up and I got the perfect number of reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The end of the prophecy

Naruto screamed in pain, louder than he has since this whole thing started. Minato ran in and skidded to a halt next to his bed, nearly losing balance and falling to the ground.

"NARUTO!!" Minato screamed when Naruto turned onto his stomach and cried into his pillow. Naruto began to pull at his hair as he screamed again. Minato quickly looked out the window and saw that the full moon was up. All the spirit animals began to whimper and moan.

'_Oh god…hurry up you guys._' He thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No! STOP IT!!" the door burst open and Kiba and Shikamaru ran in. Kiba was running in slight zig zags, spots were still forming in his eyes from the light bomb, and Shikamaru was still a little green.

"Guys!" Sakura exclaimed. They all got up to each other.

"You won?" Hinata asked quickly. The two boys nodded.

"Give it up! The moon is up!" Itachi said. He raised the staff, and the red crystal began to glow.

"No way! After we went through hell to get here!" inner Sakura screamed. She looked around quickly.

"Where's Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Shogani, itai-n-desu, ketsueki—!" Itachi started, but suddenly froze. (Quick note, what he said was, 'there is nothing that can be done to stop the pain of the blood…' Or something really close to that.)

Hinata and Sakura screamed in surprise when Itachi fell to the ground, dead. He was absolutely covered in blood. Several blades sticking from his torso. Sasuke stood there, panting for breath. His arms had shuriken in it, his legs had kunai and his stomach had a large blade in it as well.

"Sasuke-san…" Sakura whispered in awe. A smirk grew on his face and he fell to the ground. The blue chakra around him raising into the air and disappearing. Sakura ran over to him. She checked if he had a pulse.

"We have to bring him back with us." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

"I know none of this is an illusion." Shikamaru said quietly. Sakura and Hinata grabbed Sasuke and all of them headed to the door.

"Wait…" someone said. Shikamaru and Kiba looked down and saw Nina, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're from Konoha?" she asked. The boys nodded.

"Can I come back with you?" she asked.

"Why…?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru went ahead with the girls.

"Because, my clan is in Konoha. I just want to see them again." She sobbed. Kiba sighed and nodded, helping her up in the process. Once he saw that the kunai were still in her knees he bent down and looked at them.

"This could hurt a bit…" he warned, turning her around and grabbing onto the handle of the blade. He tugged it out and Nina shrieked. He did the same thing with the second one and Nina fell to the ground. She lost all feeling below her knees so she couldn't stand anymore.

Kiba picked her up and carried her out, like he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Do you mind if we take a quick detour?" she asked quietly.

"Where?" Kiba asked, looking at her.

"In that room, right there." She said, gripping onto his jacket with one hand, and pointing with the other. He looked to where she was pointing to see a metal door. He nodded and walked over.

Inside the room was several cages, one of them open and only one of them had an animal in it. It was a small white rabbit hooked up to some type of machine.

"There! It's Kumori!" Nina said happily.

"You're spirit animal?" Kiba asked, walking over and looking in. the rabbit was sleeping.

"Yes. That machine was to make sure they wouldn't die while away from us. Itachi never really cared that we were going to die anyway." Nina said. Kiba broke the rusted cage lock and unhooked Kumori and pulled her out. Kumori opened her eyes and looked around.

"NINA-CHAN!" she exclaimed, jumping up and landing on her head. Nina giggled and Kiba walked out of the room, followed by Akamaru.

"Who is she?" Kiba asked, looking at the dead Taki as they passed. Nina got a better look.

"Taki Ame. Itachi got her to follow him because he said he would help her rebuild her clan. She is, or was literally the only member left, and that is why she thought Itachi loved her, because he said he would rebuild her clan." Nina informed. Kiba opened the door and scowled at the dead, mangled woman lying in the puddle of blood.

"Kaigan, Itachi didn't really have to convince her to join him. She's just that stupid." Nina said with a smirk as they walked past her.

"I noticed that." Kiba smirked. He walked through the next door and finally caught up with the others.

"Aya Cho, her family split into five different groups." Nina said.

"Kinda like mine? We have a main branch and a cadet branch." Hinata said.

"A little, except they had a main branch, cadet branch, stump, root and leaves. She was from the worst part, the roots. She abandoned her family to find a way to bring them back together. Naturally, she thought Itachi would help. He just wanted some followers." Nina explained.

"Interesting. Can we hurry up, I really want to see if Naruto's ok." Hinata asked as they walked out into the moonlight.

**Still two more chapters to write and put up! It's almost done, it's sad, but I'm glad you all like it. I need three more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ah-ha

**Ah-ha! I knew I had this chapter hiding somewhere! Thanks for the reviews guys! Ok, I do not own Naruto, but I have their spirit animal! Do as I command! I have them! ……ah c'mon guys! I have them! **

Chapter 12

Aftermath

Minato got out of his seat and went to the door. Someone was outside, banging on the wood.

He opened it and saw Hinata, though she looked extremely warn out and hurt, she still had a smile on her face.

"Hinata-san…" Minato said, surprise written on his face.

"I-Is Naruto-kun ok?" she asked.

"You should go to the hospital. You look awful." Minato said, trying to get off the subject.

"I know. But is Naruto-kun ok?" she persisted.

"…I honestly don't know how he's doing. He's not here. He's in the hospital." Minato said sadly. Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto looked around. It was nothing but bright white. He was alone. He looked around again.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" someone said. He spun around saw a beautiful woman standing there, smiling at him.

"You've grown up so much." She said, walking over to him.

"Um…yeah…who are you? Where am I?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, if you must know, I am you're mother. This is, well, I'm not sure." She said.

"But, dad told me you're dead!" Naruto gasped.

"I am dead." She said.

"Then…am I dead?" he asked. His mother laughed slightly and crouched next to him.

"Of course not. Right now, you're body is in the hospital and you are very much alive." She said.

"Then, how is this possible?" he asked.

"It seems like you're mind is giving you a choice. You can go back to earth or you could come back with Me." she said. Naruto looked over his shoulder and back at her.

"Dad never told me, how did you die?" Naruto asked. Her expression changed and she looked at the floor for a moment, and then looked at him with a small smile.

"I died when you were born. You had so much power in you that I couldn't take it." She said. Naruto stared with a guilty expression.

"So the reason you're not with me is because of me…?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer. Instead she pulled him into a hug.

"If you were there, maybe I wouldn't have felt like a monster all those years." He said.

"Oh? They didn't treat you like a monster because I died. It was because you didn't have an animal." She said.

"I know that. But still, then I would have had another person to acknowledge me besides dad." He said. She released him from the hug and looked at him closely.

"I don't like the village. Everyone treats me badly. I want to go on with you." he said suddenly.

"You don't mean that Naruto. You have some friends." She said. Naruto turned around again when what seemed like a window opened up. He walked closer to it and looked through.

"Naruto-kun…please wake up." someone sobbed. He got a better look at the person sobbing onto his bed.

"Who is that Naruto?" his mother said, walking up behind him and looking out.

"…Hyuuga Hinata-Chan. You're right mom, I do have a friend. I can't believe I forgot her." Naruto said, looking up at her.

"That's awfully silly seeing as she _and_ three other kids went out of their way to save you." she smiled.

"Three others helped too?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" she asked.

"No, I can't leave her now." Naruto said, looking up one final time with a bright smile. She nodded and everything disappeared.

"Naruto-kun please wake up! Please." Hinata sobbed, looking down at her motionless friend. Minato was standing next to her.

"Why is he in here? Didn't he get better once the prophecy stopped?" Hinata cried, looking up at him.

"His chakra disappeared once it stopped. When that happened, his breathing became extremely weak. I had to bring him here." Minato explained. Hinata looked down at him again. Naruto had a peaceful expression, but he was hooked up to a machine that was helping him breath.

"His spirit was mixed with that chakra." Minato added. Hinata shuddered at the thoughts that ran through her head when he said that.

"Same thing with Sasuke-san." She thought out loud. She walked over to Naruto's head and brushed his hair out of his face. Suddenly, she saw a smile grow across his face. His hand reached up and grabbed the necklace jewel that was hanging down above him. He turned his head slightly and opened his electric blue eyes a crack.

"I remember you." he whispered weakly. Hinata gave him a wet smile, then a quick hug. Minato let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan. You too Kawa-Chan." Naruto smiled. The cat meowed happily. Hinata gave him a smile and took a step back. She jumped when red chakra flowed from his chest and began to float in mid air. It spun around in an orb shape and took the form of a medium sized fox.

It landed on top of Naruto, causing him to grunt. The fox looked at him and Naruto looked at it. In the fox's mouth was a small note. Naruto sat up and took the note.

"What's it say?" Minato asked. Naruto didn't answer.

_Naruto, just a little gift from you're mother. He is you're spirit animal and his name is Kyuubi. I will see you in the future._

A wet smile grew on Naruto's face and he put the note in his pocket.

"Hinata-Chan, where are you?" some one called from the hallway. Sakura and Kiba walked in all patched up from the adventure they had. Kiba had a bandage around his nose and several bandages wrapped around him. Sakura looked the least injured.

"Oh good, you're awake." Sakura grinned when she saw Naruto petting Kyuubi. Naruto grinned back.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Minato asked.

"He's resting in another room. They cut his spirit bond at the mountain and when they came back together it didn't regroup properly. The doctors found a bunch of fractures in it and had to fix him up even more. The same with Nina." Sakura explained.

"Who's Nina?" Minato asked.

"Ayame Nina, her clan lives here somewhere. She was working for Uchiha Itachi, but then again, she really didn't have a choice. I told her I'd bring her back to her family." Kiba said. Minato nodded in understanding, scratching his chin as he did.

"Um, there's one problem with that though. The Ayame clan is all dead. Know one really knows why, they just are. So she's the only survivor huh?" Minato said. Kiba's expression changed. He really has grown to like her. On the way back to Konoha they talked. Seeing as he had to carry her all the way back to the village they might as well have gotten to know each other better.

"Hmph. Naruto-kun, why are there all these people in here?" Kyuubi asked in an annoyed tone. Naruto just laughed, along with Hinata and Kawa, and the others as well.

**last chapter is like an epilogue, or whatever their called. So…please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah…this is definitely a short chapter, and the last

**Yeah…this is definitely a short chapter, and the last! I do not own Naruto. enjoy! XD**

Chapter 13

A new life

It's been about a week since everyone got out of the hospital. Naruto has four friends, and was getting more. He also gained a new family member. Minato felt bad that Nina didn't have a family that he let her stay with them.

Naruto and Kyuubi have been inseparable, as they should be. Naruto was just so happy that he had a spirit animal now, he finally felt normal.

Hinata has been more popular since everyone learned that she was the first one to try and save everyone. She, along with Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Nina and Sasuke has been invited to tell their adventure at the ninja academy several times for different classes.

People have discovered that Shikamaru's spirit bond was broken and they began to ask what it felt like. All Shikamaru would say about the subject was, "it's not fun. I wouldn't recommend it." And he would leave with a smirk, it was true, he hated it.

Sasuke was officially named the heart throb of the village as soon as he stepped out of the hospital. A lot of girls went after him, but he only chose one. He and Sakura have been going out since they got out of the hospital. He, along with his new spirit animal Manda, a snake, has been living on their own, but they don't mind. They actually like it.

Every one's life had definitely changed since that whole business with the prophecy, and quite frankly, they enjoyed their new life.

_**THE END!**_

**I may write a sequel, you never know, so keep you're eyes open. Please review!**


End file.
